


I Found Love

by LordPhantomhive



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Holidays, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Meta, Romantic Gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordPhantomhive/pseuds/LordPhantomhive
Summary: RinHaru week 2017 day 6Prompt: Change“I understand now! I found the answer! Why it is I swim! Who I’m swimming for!”“I was saved by Haru . . . and the others.”. . . . . . .Haru has lost his spark and Rin plans a surprise trip to Australia in the hope of cheering him up.





	I Found Love

Haru stared down at his lunch, the same food he’d been eating for weeks; it didn’t taste of anything anymore. Rin was worried; he’d never seen Haru like this. He sat next to his boyfriend careful to not sit in his personal space.

Haru finished eating and stood up and washed up without acknowledging Rin.

Rin came up behind him and hugged Haru. Haru tensed and Rin thought he was going to push him away, but, instead he turned around and melted into Rin’s hold.

“What’s wrong Haru?” Rin asked.

“Nothing.” Haru muttered.

Rin lifted the shorter boys chin and looked at him with hurt eyes. “You can tell me, I want to help.” He said.

Haru looked away and Rin stroked his cheek affectionately. Haru pushed Rin’s hand away. “I just . . . it doesn’t matter . . .” Haru walked away and Rin watched alarmed. He wanted to help, but what could he do if Haru wouldn’t tell him anything?

Rin waited for Haru to come back and ran him a bath and cooked them some dinner. He hoped it would help, but wasn’t sure. Rin waked in which Haru was in the bath and the dark haired boy just stared at him. The magenta boy knelt by the bath and kissed Haru. “Tell when you’re ready to.” He said and walked away.

Haru sank under the water, lost. For so long he’d known why he swam, he’d known everything, but now . . . 

He came out of the bath and wrapped up in his joggers and one of Rin’s t-shirts. He smelled it taking comfort for Rin’s scent.

“I don’t know what to do! I want to help. I was saved by Haru, but I don’t know how to save him . . . what do I do? . . . Mmmm. Yeah . . . Okay.” Rin was on the phone to someone. 

Haru came in and Rin looked up, he’d been crying. Haru smiled slightly. He loved his ridiculous boyfriend. 

“Hey look, I have to go. Thanks. Talk soon Gou.” Rin hung up and put his phone down.

Haru knelt before him and kissed him. He hugged him and let Rin cry. They stayed like that for a while before Rin looked up and looked at Haru confused.

“Why are you wearing my shirt?” he asked.

“Because I love you.” Haru responded. He kissed Rin who flushed red and then sat between the taller boy’s legs. “I’m sorry Rin.” Haru said.

“Why? What have you got to be sorry for?” Rin asked, holding Haru close.

“Rin I’ve lost it.” 

“Lost what?”

“I don’t know why I swim . . . the water is lost to me . . .” he admitted, his voice barely audible.

Rin kissed his cheek and held him. “It’s okay.” Rin said.

Haru pushed away and faced Rin. “WHAT PART OF THIS IS OKAY? I HAVE NO DREAM, NO FUTURE! THESES NOTHING!” he yelled. Rin pushed Haru down. “GET OFF ME!” trying to escape.

“LISTEN TO ME! HARU!” Haru looked up at Rin. “We’re going on holiday, you and me and I promise I’m going nowhere, I’ll always be you’re future!” 

Rin stood up and walked to their room. Haru curled up on the floor.

. . . . . . . 

Light shone through the window when Haru work up, he was in bed, but, he didn’t remember walking to the bedroom. We walked into the living room and found Rin on the sofa asleep. He sighed and kissed his forehead.

Rin opened his eyes and pulled him into a hug. 

“You tricked me.” Haru complained. He was feeling slightly better, maybe it’s the space Rin had given him . . . he wasn’t sure.

Rin let him go and stood up stretching. He wasn’t used to sleeping in such a small space. Last night he’d carried Haru to bed and slept on the sofa. “Were going in twenty minutes, our stuff is all packed.” Rin said with a yawn.

Haru looked down at their suitcases by the door. “Where?”

“Australia one night”

“Why?”

“We could both do with a change of scene.” Rin said. He hoped that it would help.

. . . . . . . . . .

A few hours later they reached Australia and had checked into the hotel.

Rin showed him around all the places he’d been when he was a kid. They walked up to the Olympic stadium. 

They stood together looking down at the Olympic pool. Haru turned to look at Rin, who was lost in thought.

Haru thought, why had Rin done so much for him? Why did he do this? Haru sighed. He knew that wasn’t the issue, Rin loved him and he loved Rin, but that wasn’t about that. Haru looked down at the water, so inviting, so welcoming . . . it was like it was calling him by name.

Haru grabbed Rin’s hand and they got changed, he hadn’t come all of this way not to swim.

Rin pointed to a smaller pool. “There’s a regular recreational pool over there, no one without the guts to swim alongside the national team would use this one.” Rin pointed to the bigger pool. “Which will you pick?” Rin asked.

Rin held his breath; he hoped that Haru would choose the National pool. Rin needed him to, but he knew beyond anything, was that Haru needed to as well. Haru needed to swim . . .

Haru looked at Rin and shut his eyes. Everything he knew, everyone he wanted was before him. He took a deep breath and stepped towards the pool that his instincts told him to go to . . . when he opened his eyes, his future as before him.

Rin stood on the block next to Haru. “100m freestyle” he said as he put on his goggles. The dark haired boy nodded. 

Haru swam through the water reaching for its cool embrace, every stretch of his arms made him feel like he was flying. Haru felt like he’d fallen in love again, not with Rin, but with the water he held so close to his heart. Everything felt okay again, in the embrace of the water, everything would be okay.

Haru got out of the pool, he’d lost the race but they weren’t really racing to begin with.

They walked back to the hotel and Haru looked out of the window looking at the expanse of water around Sidney harbour. Haru smiled and Rin joined him.

Haru took Rin’s hand and looked into his red eyes. “Thank you Rin.” He said hugging him.

“Did you find what you needed?” Rin asked. Although he knew that the question was redundant as he could tell that Haru was already feeling better.

Haru nodded. “I found the reason I swim . . . I found love Rin. I found the answer! Why it is I swim! Who I’m swimming for!” Haru said.

Rin hugged kissed him. “I know.” He said. “Don’t leave me for the water!” he joked.

Haru pushed him and smiled. “No promises.” He said. 

Rin sat down on the bed and smiled at Haru. The dark haired boy walked up to him and stroked his face. “Always be my future Rin and I promise to always be yours.” 

Rin nestled himself in his boyfriends chest and Haru felt his tears wetting his t-shirt, why was Haru so cute? Haru pulled away and Rin looked up. 

“You’re making my shirt wet!” Haru complained.

Rin kissed him. “Want me to make more of you wet?” Rin threatened with a wink.

Haru smiled and kissed Rin. “Is that a promise?” he asked.

Rin nodded. “Always.” Rin said.

. . . . . . . . . 

The next day the couple returned to Japan, their relationship strengthened.


End file.
